Talk:Cities
Suitable terrain for cities A city is created when settlers are given the build city command on '''suitable terrain' What is "suitable terrain"? Everything except ocean and glacier? :JTN 21:20, 21 March 2008 (UTC): Yes, as per Terrain#Working Terrain. (The quoted text is my fault. Perhaps I should have spelled it out here, too.) Units in fortresses and representative governments JTN 20:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC): Teetasse removed my comment that only ground units are prevented from causing unhappiness by being in fortresses with the comment "It is self-explanatory". I don't think it's entirely obvious; if you've a fortress and airbase on the same square, fighter aircraft on that square will nevertheless cause unhappiness, by my reading of the code (although I've not tested this). In any case, I think the effect of fortresses on happiness is moot in the default configuration (national borders enabled with happyborders), since if you've got a unit in a fortress, that extends your borders anyway (I think), so I'm not too bothered. :Teetasse 18:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC): : Dear JTN, my comment was cut off because I accidentally pressed "Enter" too early. First of all I want to thank you for your numerous improvements to the wiki by reading the source code, which clarifies many details which formerly have been unclear. However, while beeing as precise as possible, we also should try to keep the texts short/easy to read. I image a fortress as a fortified building to house ground troops. I would not get the idea that a plane (whether in the air or on the ground) could benefit from that. And since an airbase is somehow "aggressive", I don't think a fortress can turn it to be a "friendly" (because only defensive) building. Apart from that, a fortress for ground troops mostly is defensive. Therefore, I would leave out "for ground units only", because I think it is self-explanatory. :A second point (which I am unsure about) deals with fighters, which are the only air vessels that do not cause unhappyness while being in a city. That was new to me for example. Your text ''field units (missiles, helicopters, and bombers) is clear right now, but I ask myself whether we sould point out that fighters are missing in the list, so nobody would think "Ah, air vessels are meant" too early? Again, too many exceptions make the texts more difficult to read. Any comments? Confusion over auto-farmland on city squares JTN: For the benefit anyone confused by my putting in text about city squares automatically getting farmland benefits in a manner similar to irrigation, then subsequently taking it out again: it turns out that the absence of this feature is (probably) a bug in all recent versions (PR#40207). I've submitted a patch; I'll reinstate the text once a version of Freeciv with this fixed has been released (if someone doesn't beat me to it). ---- Kernigh: I am playing 2.1.10. The city square has a Railroad but no other infrastructure, no irrigation and no farmland. The square would be 2/4/3, not 3/4/3, unless it has automatic farmland benefits. Tsitsihar is on Plains with Buffalo (1/3/0), with a Railroad but no other infrastructure. * Auto-irrigation, +1 to food (2/3/0) * Auto-farmland with Supermarket, +50% to food (3/3/0) * Railroad, +50% to production (3/4/0) * Railroad, +1 to trade (3/4/1) * Existing trade with Democracy, +1 to trade (3/4/2) * Railroad with Superhighways, +50% to trade (3/4/3) Are we to reinstate the text about auto-farmland on city squares? --Kernigh 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, yes; I've now done that. PR#40207 took a while to resolve across all branches, and I forgot my promise here. -- JTN 22:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) use "citizen" instead of "worker" Since "worker" is a unit in the game, the inhabitants of a city should be called "citizens" instead of "workers" to avoid confusion. What do you think? Yasirniazkhan 09:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :The in-game help in 2.2.0 tries to address this. The game manual here on wikia has not yet been updated for 2.2.x rules. -- JTN 19:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cities Report Could someone document the "Cities Report"? There are some abbreviations that I'm having a hard time deciphering (e.g. "H/C/U/A" in the Workers column). --DarinHawley 22:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Pollution Calculation Could someone explain (and/or give examples) of how pollution is calculated, considering all the relevant factors (i.e., Production, Population, the existence of the Plastics and Automobile technologies, Mass Transit, Recycling Center, and clean power plants)? I'd like to be able to look at a city and predict the pollution. To clarify, I want to predict the "probability" as expressed in the Pollution number on the City Overview Display (or expressed across my entire civ as tons of Pollution). If someone can point me to the pollution calculation(s) in the code and it is fairly localized, I *might* be able to figure it out for myself and then document it. rhk 14:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You want to look in common/city.c:city_pollution_types(). Most of the actual numbers come from the ruleset, mostly via the effects system; see doc/README.effects. :When updating this help, I've generally avoided providing all the detail needed to accurately reproduce a calculation, sticking instead to generalities about what factors influence the quantity in question, to avoid clutter and reduce the maintenance burden. I think a new section on Math of Freeciv is probably the place to put this sort of information if you want to write it. :-- JTN 19:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) River city without bridgebuilding As I have mentioned on a possibly less suitable page, version 2.5.0 contains what may be a bug but may be intentional. "City squares are also automatically developed with roads " - not if the city is on a river and you haven't discovered Bridge Building. Not the sort of behaviour I remember from Civ2 or Freeciv 2.3.5. I'd like the old system restored. Choosing a river for an early city site has always been an objective because it provides a river crossing. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : This depends on the ruleset. For example civ1 and civ2 rulesets still have the old behavior. When wondering if some change is intentional or not, one can check the NEWS for the release at least. http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/NEWS-2.5.0 documents this one. --Cazfi (talk) 15:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. For readers interested in changing rulesets, here is a direct copy of relevant info from a less relevant page: "PPS, the magic word for the new behaviour is AutoOnCityCenter in the flags line of a roads-section in a terrain.ruleset. The magic word for the old behaviour would be AlwaysOnCityCenter. Dunnoob (talk) 22:11, March 22, 2016 (UTC)" - -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Buildings that affect pollution is wrong? It says manufacturing plant affects pollution. According to the buildings section it does not, however factory does affect pollution. Perhaps it should be replaced with factory. : Both Factory and Mfg. Plant increase production, and pollution depends on the amount of production. --Cazfi (talk) 15:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC)